Currently, there are several devices to try to solve the problems associated with the spine in humans, which are common to all stages of life. Such devices primarily involve certain physical configurations that affect the spine in order to solve problems such as pain, stress, spinal damage, among others.
Chiropractic therapy is a treatment system in which different structures of the body are manipulated, including the spine. This manipulation can be carried out by manual means or using a device.
The relevance of this adjustment table is that it is the only one with curvatures at thoracic and lumbar level leading to the intervertebral discs and facet of the vertebrae of the spine of the patient to be more liberated and higher mobility capacity, and also encourages the paravertebral muscles and paraspinal ligaments to naturally relax avoiding resistance, facilitating the work of the chiropractor using less force to achieve the correct adjustment of the patient's spine; facilitates spinal adjustment in the transition zones between the cervical and thoracic spine, lumbar and thoracic spine, and lumbar and sacral spine, as well as in the upper and lower extremities.
The chiropractic adjustment table of the present invention is the first chiropractic table with a rigid ergonomic design that recreates the primary and secondary natural curvatures of the spine lordotic, kyphotic, hyperlordotic, hypolordotic, hiperkyphotic, and hypokyphotic; the disclosed ergonomic design causes that the intervertebral discs and facets of the vertebrae of the spine of the patient to be more liberated and more capable of mobility, as well as causing the paravertebral muscles and paraspinal ligaments to naturally relax avoiding resistance, thus facilitating the work of the chiropractor using less force to achieve the correct adjustment of the patient's spine; facilitates spinal adjustment in the transition zones between the cervical and thoracic spine, lumbar and thoracic spine, and lumbar and sacral spine, as well as in the upper and lower extremities.
The curvatures of the chiropractic table as well as the weight of the patient's own body favor a soft and natural deeper adjustment, making the chiropractor to use less force by simply following the direction of the facets.
This ergonomic design of rigid natural curvatures of the chiropractic adjustment table, when the patient is in cubitodorsal position, allows that when using soft tissue techniques the result is a faster, deeper and effective relaxation.
This design is suitable for any type of patient, regardless of sex, height, or weight, especially for geriatric patients, which by the very nature of their age are less flexible by dehydration of tissues and discs, as well as to children and adolescents who have not completed their complete ossification, for patients with acute and/or chronic muscle spasms, as in all previous cases the adjustment practiced on this chiropractic adjustment table of rigid curvatures, releases the discs, facets, muscles and ligaments naturally, leading to a better functioning of the central and peripheral nervous system.
The table object of the present invention has been designed to reach a solution to the problem of conserving the natural curves of the spine and thus help to solve the problems thereof, with or without applying chiropractic techniques. For this, the present invention is a surface with three curvatures at different heights (peaks and valleys) and different lengths. The configuration of the three curvatures is in the peak-valley-peak order from one end to another of the table, in the direction of the longitudinal axis thereto.
To complement the description and understanding of the features of the present invention, as an integral part thereof there are included drawings with an merely illustrative but non-limiting purpose in which the following has been depicted:
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention, showing the three curvatures present therein.
FIG. 2A is a tight side view of one embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention.
FIG. 2B is a right side view of another embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a front view of one embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a rear view of one embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a top view of the frame of one embodiment of the chiropractic and massaging table of the present invention.
FIG. 6 are cross-sectional views of the lower supports of an embodiment of the present invention.